


哑掉会帮诗人找到真爱吗？

by Alanmalone



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanmalone/pseuds/Alanmalone
Summary: 如题。腿肉产物……不知道好不好吃不知道自己写了个什么
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 18





	哑掉会帮诗人找到真爱吗？

**Author's Note:**

> Lof ID 朋克李华，(有时间的话)欢迎勾搭  
> 他们真好……

清晨。杰洛特从冥想中醒来，看了一会身旁熟睡的诗人，站起身来。

“早上好。”杰洛特对萝卜打了声招呼；母马醒的比他们都早，边嚼着草，边喷出温顺的鼻息。

杰洛特在一个包裹里翻翻找找，掏出一包冷鹿肉。亚斯克尔熟睡着；今早他难得没有讲梦话。

阳光照在亚斯克尔的脸上。亚斯克尔皱皱眉，揉了揉眼睛。不远处，杰洛特开了个伊格尼，升起一堆火。

阳光更猛烈了。亚斯克尔翻了个身。  
杰洛特把鹿肉串起来，放在火上烤；一群乌鸦从他们头顶飞过。

亚斯克尔醒了。他顶着一头乱发，几近无意识地坐起来；他张了张嘴。

他没有发出一点声音。

他眨了眨眼睛，试图说点什么。

他失败了。

他失声了。

亚斯克尔顿时清醒了不少。他开始拍自己的大腿，希望引起不远处那个烤着鹿肉的背影的注意。

杰洛特看向亚斯克尔:诗人拼命地向他打着手势，一脸慌乱。

亚斯克尔哑掉了。

但他前一天还好好的。

杰洛特仔细地嗅了嗅诗人的脖颈：有一点魔法的气息。

杰洛特竭力回想前几天亚斯克尔都干了些什么:被奇奇磨追、在一个村子的酒馆里卖唱、和几个村民高谈阔论还喝醉了、一身酒气地和村子里铁匠的女儿聊天……

等等，铁匠的女儿。

杰洛特依稀记得她身上也有类似的气息——但是并不浓烈；这也能说明为什么杰洛特一时没有注意到这一点。

“两天前你搭讪的那个铁匠的女儿，你是不是惹她生气了？”

亚斯克尔一愣，随后摇摇头。杰洛特皱起眉。

诗人朝猎魔人比了个“稍等”的手势，拎起他的包，从里边掏出纸笔，写了起来；他写道:“我们聊的挺高兴的啊……最后她只是和我说，她要送我一个礼物……”

诗人突然停下笔；她说的礼物，该不会是这个吧？

这哪里算礼物了？——杰洛特相信他从亚斯克尔眼里也读出了这句话。

“……Fuck.我们得折回去了。”

“你说女儿？”铁匠瞪大眼睛，“你搞错了吧!我光棍一个，哪来的一个十八九岁的女儿？”

“Fuck.”杰洛特知道铁匠没在说谎；而这，也是他烦躁的原因。

一旁的亚斯克尔直冒冷汗；早知道他就不乱跑了。他看向杰洛特，眼睛里写满歉意。

“事已至此，亚斯克尔，你道歉也没用，”杰洛特瞪着他，“这下我得带你去找特莉丝了。”

特莉丝是离他们最近的一个女术士，但这并不代表他们要走的路不长了。

亚斯克尔一直闷闷不乐——自从他想起什么之后，他处于各种意义上的有口难言的状态。

一开始还乐得清静的杰洛特，却因为一种莫名其妙的不自在而更加烦躁了——亚斯克尔多久没唱歌了？见鬼的他现在甚至连弹琴的心思都没有了!

更严重的是，诗人没办法卖唱，两人的财路断了一半，两人的起居便受到了极大的影响。不必提打桩了——就连住店时，杰洛特和亚斯克尔都不得不挤在同一张床上。

有时遇上一个无眠之夜，两人面面相觑，杰洛特总是会叹口气，对亚斯克尔说:“快到了……特莉丝会有办法的。”

有一次，亚斯克尔对着那双灼灼的猫眼，一时间甚至忘记了自己失声的事实，将欲开口时才猛地抿住嘴唇，不知所措地闭上眼睛。

而每当第二天清晨，杰洛特看着怀里那个毛茸茸的脑袋，总会想，他果然还是没能习惯这个。

当两人来到特莉丝的门前，亚斯克尔已失声一个半月。

这些天来，亚斯克尔时常感觉自己已经忘记了怎样讲话，而又怀着一种惶恐不安的心态，意识到他们离杰洛特口中那个“总会有办法的”特莉丝越来越近。

而他实则早已知道解咒的方法，正如那个不知所踪的铁匠的女儿曾经玩笑般的和他说的、“总有办法的”特莉丝告诉他们的一样，就像亚斯克尔小时候看过无数遍的、俗套的童话故事里的万能方法一样。

想要解除这个咒语，亚斯克尔必须要得到一个真爱之吻。

杰洛特不知道自己到底是怎样抑制住吻亚斯克尔的冲动的，尽管他真的不确定这样是否能够奏效；他任凭自己陷在纷乱的思绪里，逐一排查亚斯克尔可能遇到而又错过的所谓真爱，以此逃避那个让他有些无措的可能。

直到特莉丝轻咳一声、问杰洛特是否可以让她和亚斯克尔单独“聊聊”。

杰洛特点点头，走到门外。他没理由不相信特莉丝。

亚斯克尔没办法躲开特莉丝的目光。

红发的女术士对他说:“放松些，亚斯克尔……这个咒语并不难解。更何况你已经找到他了，不是吗？”

亚斯克尔一愣，随后缓缓点了点头。

“不用担心。直接干你想干的事。”她说。

亚斯克尔瑟缩了一下。他已经犹豫了一个半月了。

他拿出纸笔，写道:“难道没有别的办法了吗？”

“恐怕没有，”特莉丝说，“这个魔法的针对性很强，除此以外别无他法。你会这么做的，对吗？”

许久，亚斯克尔写道:“好。”

“祝福你们。”特莉丝眨眨眼。一抹笑容出现在她的脸上。

“怎么样？”亚斯克尔打开门时，差点没撞上杰洛特；猎魔人的眼里满是关切。

他闻起来有点难受，亚斯克尔不着边际地想到。

“他知道该怎么做了。”特莉丝对杰洛特说，“不过，你们要不要在这里多待一会？”

杰洛特看向亚斯克尔。诗人递给他一个“我没问题”的表情。于是他们没有拒绝女术士的好意；在把行李堆在了特莉丝腾出来的房间后，杰洛特对亚斯克尔说:“出去走走？”

亚斯克尔没有拒绝他。

这座城市似乎刚刚从一个盛大的狂欢中冷静下来，街上的行人并不多。他们来到一家酒馆里。杰洛特点了两杯酒，推了一杯给亚斯克尔；他还点了一些吃的。

他们本来可以平静地解决掉这些，如果不是一个不识相的蠢货过来打搅的话；他认出了亚斯克尔，坚持让他唱点什么来助兴。

“拜托，你可是这片大陆上最好的吟游诗人了，唱首歌又不是什么过分的要求!”

“他嗓子不舒服。他也没带他的琴。你想怎样？”杰洛特对那人说。

“我可没在和你这个怪胎讲话!”那人说，“诗人！你到底干不干？”

“不懂尊重的人，还不配让这片大陆上最好的吟游诗人开口。”杰洛特的语气带上了威胁的意思。亚斯克尔见状，抬起下巴、摆出一副恼怒而傲慢的样子瞪着那人，还不忘对着杰洛特“满意地”点点头。

“诶呦哇，诗人，你雇了个很好的发言人啊。”

“我是免费帮他。”杰洛特一拳打在了那个醉汉的脸上。

“喔!先生们，这里发生了什么？”前来上菜的女招待被倒在地上的醉汉下了一跳。

“没什么。只是这位先生他嫌这里太热，他想躺着避暑。”杰洛特不动声色地说，“还有，请再帮我们上点酒。”

亚斯克尔终于忍不住了；笑容在他的脸上无声地散开来。

他没注意到，对面的猎魔人那一瞬间的失神。

“谢了兄弟。”回到特莉丝那儿，一身酒气的亚斯克尔如是写。

“这没什么。”杰洛特答。

“我要给你演奏一曲。”亚斯克尔写，绽开一个笑来。

“好啊。”杰洛特看着醉醺醺的诗人拿起他的琴，拨弄起来:一阵轻缓的乐音从琴弦间淌出来。

杰洛特闭上眼，静静地听着。他因此错过了诗人无声的口型:

“仰望着群星，我很清楚，  
“即便我下了地狱，它们也不会在乎，  
“但在这尘世，人或兽类的无情，  
“我们最不必去担心。

“当星辰以一种我们无以回报的  
“激情燃烧着，我们怎能心安理得？  
“倘若爱不可能有对等，  
“但愿我是爱得更多的那人。“自认的仰慕者如我这般，  
“星星们都不会瞧上一眼，  
“此刻看着它们，我不能  
“说自己整天挂念着一个人。

“倘若星辰都已陨灭或消失无踪，  
“我会学着观看一个空无的天穹，  
“并感受它全然暗黑的庄严，  
“尽管这会花去我些许时间。”*

琴声渐渐弱下去；杰洛特知道，诗人的弹奏就要终止。

也许明天，亚斯克尔就会告诉自己，他要独自动身去找他的真爱，让杰洛特不必担心。

杰洛特应该会说服他，让自己和诗人一起去，又骗得几个月的共处时间……

然后，亚斯克尔凑过来吻了他。

杰洛特张开眼，对上那双含着泪的蓝眼睛。

杰洛特轻轻推开亚斯克尔。

“杰洛特……”诗人说。泪水划过他的脸颊。

杰洛特上前抱住亚斯克尔，回吻了他。

一段时间后。

一家无名酒店里，客人们乱糟糟挤作一团，让店里嘈杂不已。

突然，酒馆的门开了。人们稍稍安静了些，纷纷瞥向来人:一个白发男子，后边跟着一个吟游诗人。

他们走向吧台；人群又回归了嘈杂的状态。

“给我们一间房。对，一张床；床要大点。”在喧闹声中，白发男子对店主如是说。

**Author's Note:**

> * 是W.H.奥登的《爱得更多的那人》~主要是我写不出动人的情诗，只好把喜欢的小哥哥的诗套给亚斯克尔这个大可爱啦x


End file.
